Secrets
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: stories&secrets of Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, Aximili, Teague, Loren, Jared, Anily, Casjar, Elfangor, myself, and others. On going story since it's secrets of lots of people.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

**Aximili**

Chapter One

"Ax," the human named Cassie said. "Elfangor, he died."

no! Elfangor couldn't have died! i countered but i knew she was right.

"Ax, he died a warrior's death. he fought until the very end." she stated.

Chapter Two flashback

i saw an Andalite on the other side of the stream.

Elfangor! i yelled giddily.

Aximili Kala! he replied.

i ran closer to him but stopped when i reached the stream.

come on Kala. you can jump it, Elfangor said warmly.

i ran back a bit then ran towards the river again. i jumped! miss!

Kala! my brother shouted as he grabbed me out of the water. i think we should wait a while longer before you try jumping the stream again. until then, stick to the bridge.

i smiled as we walked back home.

Chapter Three flashback

my brother and i along with many other Andalites were on the bridge of the Andalite Ship _Galaxy Tree _waiting for orders.

my brother was a Prince and i a lowly Aristh so he was the one who gave me my orders while he got his from a War-Prince.

are we going to kick some Yeerk butt Elfangor? i asked him.

not you Aximili. you have to go to the Dome-ship where it's safe. he replied.

but i don't want to stay in the Dome. i want to fight! i countered.

no Kala. now go to the Dome, he ordered as his War-Prince called him to a fighter.

just before i left, i told him something. Elfangor?

yes Aximili? he said.

go kick some Yeerks butt, i answered.

he smiled.

the last time i would ever see his smile.

Chapter Four

no! i ran past Cassie and the other Animorphs outside of the barn into the woods. i hid, but being an Andalite in the woods, was spotted soon.

"there," Cassie said.

"where? i don't see him," Marco asked.

"behind the trees." she lead the others to where i was hiding.

no. he couldn't have died. i muttered.

"why can't he be dead?" Cassie asked softly.

he was my brother.

"it's all right, Ax," Jake said. "we're here for you,"

"hey. how are we going to hide a blue centaur?" Marco wondered.

may i? i reached out acquire all of their DNA without Tobias' since he was a hawk.

i concentrated on being a human. once i was fully human, we walked away. as we left, i saw a single butterfly-one that looked exactly like the one we used to escape from the Controllers earlier-flutter past us. that single butterfly had an effect on me. that butterfly had reminded me of Elfangor and his last word.  
hope,

**Tobias and Lyzah**

Chapter One-Tobias

"just be careful Tobias, i can't offer your life for mine. i can't lose another family member." tears formed in her eyes. "i can't," Lyzah said. " i won't let the blood of family stain my hands." her eyes slowly closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

i nodded slightly as well as a hawk could. i opened my wings and took off.

_"just be careful Tobias,"_her words echoed in my head. _"i can't offer your life for mine. i can't lose another family member. i can't. i won't let the blood of family stain my hands."  
_

i flew over the thermals away from Lyzah and Marco.

_did she really mean that, or was she faking it like "Aria" did?_

Chapter Two-Tobias flashback

i flew in an opened storage room.

"i have to escape." i thought.

"but do you really want to escape? remember what happened to you on your first day?" a voice in my head asked me.

"i remember," i replied.

"do you really want that to happen again?"

"no. i just don't want to be stuck in morph."

i had been deep in my thoughts, i didn't notice that there was still a battle going on.

"rrrrrooooaaaarr!" a jaguar's roar echoed in the room.

huh? Jake?

i moved to where i was still hidden in the closet, but able to see what was going on outside.

there was a jaguar in the room, ripping at the Hork-Bajir. she/he stopped at a cage where eleven humans were in-two males, and nine females-that were our age.

what happened next, surprised me most.

she/he jumped at the lock and got it off with one blow.

get out now! meet me outside! go to the woods now! i'll explain later! now go! the voice was female.

they paused for a moment, not sure what to do, but they decided whatever the jaguar was going to tell them would be better than getting an earful of Yeerk.

another Andalite? why didn't you come with the others that were just here? a lone ranger then? well, it'll be easier for me to kill you since there won't be anyone trying to stop me, Visser Three sneered. he charged at her. she didn't have a chance.

Chapter Three-Lyzah flashback

no! i yelled. i jumped out of the way before he could cause a major impact on me which would lead to a major ouchie. i will kill you for what you did to my Father! i charged a him. i managed to make a deep cut in his flank.

glad that he's demorphed. otherwise the jaguar wouldn't have a chance, a thought speak voice stated. it wasn't the Visser's though.

argh! Visser Three yelled in pain. you will pay Andalite Bandit! he staggered backwards. you will pay,

what is this? a cartoon? i joked to whoever was using thought speak earlier. this sounds something that would come out of a cartoon, but i'm not sure.

huh? the male asked.

yeah, i'm talking to you. i dodged Visser Three's blow. man that was close!

are you a real Andalite? the male wondered.

do i talk like one? i replied.

no, was his answer. oh,

i opened my jaws and aimed for his neck. miss!

just great, i muttered.

you sound like one of my friends, he stated.

you're not Andalite either, are you? i said.

he paused. no,

i thought so. an Andalite would have said, "you are a lot like one of my fellow Warriors" or "Arisths" or "Princes" or "War-Princes". i tried to strike the Visser's neck again.

home run! the boy joked.

what? i asked. now it's baseball?

kidding!

i stared at the Visser. he was losing blood fast.

looks like the war is over, the boy replied.

no. he can morph out of it. i said. i faced the Visser and stated, my work here is done. to the boy again, hope to talk to you later! i ran up the steps.

Chapter Four-Tobias flashback

i watched as the jaguar ran up the steps.

"now's your chance," the voice stated to me.

i gave a slight nod, and flew out the Yeerk Pool.

i saw the clock on my way out. 9:00p.m. i was trapped.

but i didn't care. as i flew, i saw jaguar prints become human foot-prints.

"she's human after all." i thought.

after a bit more flying, i saw the eleven kids from before. there was another girl there now, but was hidden to where i couldn't see.

"...you are all part Andalites..." someone said.

"part Andalites!" i thought. "maybe they can help us, but i can't just ask them."

but i knew if i met the girl that was the jaguar again, i could ask her. she got eleven out, and we only got one. she would be a great warrior.

Chapter Five-Lyzah

i woke up. it was morning again. at least that meant they were going to release me in awhile.

but, there in the distant, i saw a red-tail fall.

"Tobias!" i screamed. "no!" i cried.

**Lyzah**

Chapter One

i morphed a dog and walked into Cassie's barn, pretending i had a broken ankle.

"i have to go inside so i can listen to what they're planing for their next attack. if i don't, how can i see if they need back up?" i thought.

"hey there," Cassie said scratching my head. "how did you get here? what's this? you hurt your paw?" she got up wiping the dirt from her pants. "i don't think we should talk here." she told the others. "this dog could be a Yeerk, like what they did to the horses,"

the others nodded.

oh man! i replied out loud.

"Tobias?" Marco asked.

wasn't me. the voice was female. he answered.

i give myself up, i muttered as i demorphed.

Chapter Two flashback

Anily, a voice said.

"what?" i replied. "who's there?"

Anily, it repeated.

"huh?"

FLASH!

i saw two aliens. they both looked the same, but not the color. one was blue-violet, the other was blue.

THOSE ARE ANDALITES. a booming voice told me. YOU ARE THE ANDALITE THAT IS BLUE-VIOLET. THE OTHER IS YOUR TWIN. YOU MUST FIND HIM.

FLASH!

i was back in the park. i looked around. i saw a red-tail eying me.

"who are you?" i whispered to him.

it flew off. but not before saying one order. don't join the Sharing.

Chapter Three flashback

i was walking in the mall's food court.

"Ax-i mean Phillip! stop! you-know-who, could be here!" a Hispanic said to another teenager that was trying to eat a paper plate.

i giggled. "wonder why he wants to eat the plate,"

then time froze.

"not again."

YOU MUST WATCH THOSE PEOPLE CLOSELY. YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE THEY DO NOT GET KILLED.

"why?"

THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE FATE OF THE WORLD.

"what ever you say. just, can you tell me what in the world is going on?"

YOUR REAL FATHER WILL TELL YOU THAT.

the minute he finished saying that, time started moving again.

"creepy," i muttered.

Chapter Four

i shuddered at the thought of those two times.

my name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk. i began.

Epilogue read 'Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk's Journal'

**Casjar and Elfangor**

Chapter One- Casjar

Mother, i asked. when will we see Father? my brother and i were already four Andalite years-that equals thirteen human years- and we never even got a contact that shows his face from him. only letters.

soon, Casjar, soon, Mother replied.

how long is soon? my twin Elfangor inquired.

only time will tell, she said.

Chapter Two- Elfangor flashback

Elfangor! Casjar! we got a letter from your Father! Mother yelled.

what does it say?! we said giddily.

it says:  
'to my children and wife,  
i am sorry that i cannot be with you right now. i am helping my fellow Animorphs with the Yeerks. i will be staying on Earth for a few months when our children are the age thirteen in human years. after that, i will be able to go back home to the Andalite home-world, or you all can come to Earth and we stay there. i wish i could be there, watching as my children grow up. it hurts for me to be on Earth even for an hour, and see my friends' children growing while mine are on a different planet where they are living a childhood without a father. my friend Rachel can understand what they feel. her parents are divorced, and lives only with her mother and sisters. she barely sees her father because he doesn't live nearby.  
until we meet again,  
Aximili.' Mother read.

Chapter Three- Casjar flashback

Elfangor! Casjar! you have a message from Anily, Jared, Teague, and Loren! Mother said.

we were ten in human years, and always got calls from the other children of the Animorphs.

"what's up?" Anily asked.

the sky is up, we answered.

"you two need to get more familiar with Earth," Jared replied.

"yeah." Loren stated. "if you're going to stay here, you need to learn more about us to pass as a human,"

we laughed.

Chapter Four- Elfangor

the ship will be landing on the third planet of the yellow sun, in three. two. now. the computer stated.

the hatch door opened. when we stepped out, we saw ten humans and one male Andalite.

i glanced at Casjar. she looked like she was about to yell "Father!" and run to the Andalite.

we don't know if that's Father, i said to her.

Aximili! Mother yelled.

Kylin! the Andalite shouted.

we ran to our Father. now, we were together again.

**Anily and Jared**

prologue read the final battle

Chapter One-Jared

"Jared! Anily! come down right now!" Dad yelled.

"we came back to late," Anily stated.

"'ya think?" i muttered as we walked down.

"yeah Dad?" my twin asked as if we didn't know what was happening.

"why is my miniature Time Matrix gone, and the reason Rachel didn't die is because of you Anily?" Mom inquired.

"here's the Time Matrix," i said taking it out of my pocket.

"and why was Rachel saved by a female Andalite as Tom tried to kill her instead of Tobias being the one who saved her?" Dad demanded.

"Tobias wasn't in the Mother Ship when Tom was about to kill Rachel," Anily explained.

"why were you there in the first place?" Mom questioned.

"i was thinking about when you guys and the others were fighting the Yeerks and Anily was helping me with my homework," i began.

"and the Time Matrix touched us and we were brought there." Anily finished.

"all right. off with ya," Dad made a shoeing motion with his hands.

i sighed. at least they didn't remember what we did before when they were in the past.

Chapter Three-Anily flashbacks

Jared and i were playing with something that Mom kept in her room. we saw her plenty of times put it together, so we wanted to try it. we were five at the time tough.

we put Mom's name in the slot-somehow- and put the year when Mom and Dad were fourteen-once again, somehow we did it.

a face appeared on the screen. it was a female that looked a lot like Mom did in old pictures.

"who?" she said. when we heard the voice, we knew it was Mom.

"Momma!" i replied giddily.

"Momma?" she asked. she looked around. then she saw us siting there. "how did you two do that? how did you make a contact to the past? you're barely in kindergarten," she laughed.

there was a knock on her window. she opened it.

"Tobias! look who called me today!" she exclaimed as a hawk entered our view.

"birdie!" Jared said.

"like uncle Tobias!" we replied at the same time.

wow. kindergarten age children manage to call you, the hawk whispered.

"talk like uncle Ax!" we happily stated together.

any reason why they called me uncle, or why they said i talked like "uncle" Ax? Tobias wondered.

"i have no idea. the girl called me 'momma'," Lyzah answered.

"Tobias! Lyzah! Ax! Marco! Jake! Cassie! Rachel!" we repeated the Animorphs' names excited.

"they know our names!" Lyzah exclaimed. "Marco! Ax! Jake! Cassie! Rachel!"

a few minutes later, they were all in her room.

"uncle Ax! Dada! uncle Jake! auntie Cassie! auntie Rachel!" we said as they came in.

"what? 'uncle' Ax, 'uncle' Jake, 'auntie' Cassie, 'auntie' Rachel, and 'Dada'?" Ax replied.

"she said i was her 'momma'," Lyzah repeated.

"uncle Ax Andalite!" Jared stated.

"uncle Tobias birdie!" i chimed.

"they know you're an Andalite, Ax," Jake whispered.

"auntie Cassie Mother Nature!" Jared exclaimed.

"auntie Rachel Xena!" i quoted.

"they know your nick-names," Marco muttered.

"uncle Jake Fearless Leader!" Jared yelled.

"Lyzah Bird-Girl!" i said- but that wasn't true.

"Marco Joker!" we both shouted.

"they think you're the Joker, Marco," Rachel tried to hold back a laugh.

"i wonder why they didn't give Lyzah and Marco the titles aunt or uncle," Cassie asked.

"ate'!" a young boy called.

"oh no! my brother!"she turned to us. "bye! see you later!" the screen went blank.

Chapter Four-Jared flashbacks

"are you sure, Anily?" i said. we were ten now. "we haven't tried it for three years."

"we contacted them when we were finishing 1st grade. we're in fifth grade now," my twin replied. "i'm sure we can do it and not make fools of ourselves now"

i sighed. "whatever you say," i muttered.

we quietly entered Mom's room. Mom and Dad went to talk with Erek the Chee, so we were alone.

we quickly built the machine we were using like before. this time, in the year, we added three more years to the date we wrote before.

this time, it wasn't Lyzah who answered. it was Tobias.

"hi," Anily whispered.

"who are you two?" he demanded.

"my name's Jared and this is my twin Anily."i replied.

"we called before when we were in 1st grade," Anily answered.

"oh yeah. wait a sec. i'll go get the others," he left the room.

"i still don't think we should be doing this," i said.

"relax," was her reply. "we're older. at least they'll know what we're saying,"

Tobias came back inside with the other Animorphs before i could reply.

"these don't happen to be the same kids who called me 'momma', is it?" Lyzah joked.

we nodded. "the same who called Marco Joker, Rachel Xena, Cassie Mother Nature, Jake Fearless Leader, Lyzah Bird-Girl, and knew Tobias was the bird, and Ax was an

Andalite." i answered.

"you two look a lot like the two kids that we saw on the Yeerk Mother Ship last year," Marco stated.

"except they're younger," Jake quoted.

"do you think that they get a Time Matrix when they're older?" Cassie wondered.

"Time Matrix?" Anily asked.

"yeah," Rachel answered. "it's a-"

"we know what it is," i interrupted. "our teachers told us in third grade,"

"but they won't even put it in a museum so we can see it," Anily stated. "they only let the Andalites and Animorphs use it. it's not fair,"

wait, Ax asked as he finished demorphing. they let us and the Andalites use it only?

"not you guys," my twin said. "the Ani-"

"we're the Animorphs," Tobias replied.

"no way! the Animorphs in our time are older!" Anily stated.

"what year are you in," Lyzah demanded tough looking confused.

"2013," Anily answered.

"the date here is: June 30, 2003," Marco explained.

"of course they're younger Anily! they're from the past, remember?" i inquired.

"but by June 30, 2003, we should-" Anily started.

"waaahhh!" a baby yelled.

"waaahhh!" another echoed.

"man," Lyzah muttered. "why did i have twins? once Anily starts crying, Jared isn't to far behind,"

"that's us," i whispered once Lyzah left the room.

"huh?" Tobias asked. "of course. your names are Jared and Anily, and you're twins, so those are your past selves."

"Jared?! Anily?! who are you talking to?!" Mom yelled.

"oh man! Mom!" i said. "gotta run! bye!" i turned off the contact.

once we were in my room Anily spoke. "that was too close,"

"ya think?!" i replied.

Chapter Five-Anily flashbacks

"Mom!" i complained. "someone keeps on contacting us! i can't get any sleep, and we have finals tomorrow!"

"it's too loud! i'm going to be def!" Jared replied.

"just like when they were babies. just turn it off! how are your Dad and i sleep with your whining?!" Mom answered.

"turn off," i ordered the machine.

the next afternoon

"i have enough to deal with since i'm thirteen already! why do we keep on getting calls from someone named," i yelled. i read who had been calling us. "what?! the person is using a Contact without a name?!"

"wait," i heard Dad say. "remember you-?"

"man! i forgot about that! Anily, Jared next time you get an un-named call with the Contact, answer it!" Mom replied.

"why-?" Jared asked.

"just answer it," Dad answered.

i heard a tap at my window.

let! us! in! now! Teague shouted.

"all right!" i opened the window as Teague and Loren entered.

"we need to talk with you and Jared," Loren said.

i nodded. "Jared! Loren and Teague need to talk with us!"

he entered. "don't tell me you guys are going to have a three against one court,"

just as Loren was about to counter, the Contact rang.

"is it un-named?" Jared asked.

"yeah," i said. "accept message,"

a girl appeared on the screen.

"finally you answer!" she exclaimed.

"Lyzah?" i wondered.

she nodded. "you guys haven't seen Marco drop by over there? the one of my time? the thirteen-year-old version,"

"uh, no." Jared replied confused.

"then the Sario Rip didn't happen yet. man!" she muttered. "well, you're going to here a lot from me. but you can't call me. my foster family may be Controllers and hear it. i'll call everyday at four or seven, okay?"

"okay," Loren answered.

"bye. Lyzah signing off," she joked as the screen went blank.

Chapter Six-Jared

"incoming message from Lyzah." the Contact said.

"accept," i replied as Anily entered the room.

Lyzah's face filled the screen.

"got in trouble for saving Rachel, huh?" she teased.

"what do you think?" we snapped.

she laughed. "i'll take that as a yes,"

Eliza and Tristan

Chapter One-Eliza

i have fought the Yeerks-even the Council. i have fought the Andalite traitors, Leerans, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, Setilanda traitors, and many more.

i have survived a dracon on full blast, a crash land, Crayak, an entire army of Andalites- whatever you name, i survived it.

i am a worthy warrior to my peoples-Andalite and human. i am a parent to my children, Faith and Star. i am the wife of Alex Mick. i am the daughter of an Andalite War-Prince and a human named Loren. i am part human and Andalite. i am many things...

i bother not to tell you about the war with Yeerks that we have won-but to tell you about what has happened to my twin, Tristan.

we were normal at first, that is, until Mom and Father told us about the invasion. they offered us the power to morph and we accepted it. mistake one.

i believed them, and that we could morph. but Tristan did not. he thought they had gone insane and joined the Sharing even after we had promised our parents we wouldn't. mistake two.

he didn't tell our parents of what he was part of, but he told me he was. mistake three.

i grew angry that the Yeerks were actually using the Sharing. i told Mom and Father that i would be going to attack the Yeerk Pool every three days with Tristan. they believed i was. mistake four.

then, when i attacked the Yeerk Pool on April 12th, 1989, Tristan's Yeerk, Innis 102 or Visser Five, blasted me with a dracon on the highest setting after i killed nearly every Controller there. mistake five.

now, i wait for him, hoping he will escape from the Yeerks.

Chapter Two-Tristan flashback

"something is wrong with Mom and Father. they don't want to talk with Mr. Chapman from the middle school." Eliza said.

"what's wrong with not talking with the v.p. of a middle school?" i asked. "i know i wouldn't."

"they seem to be avoiding lots of people. like Mr. Trent," she replied.

"maybe they don't like people that are part of schools or big groups." i suggested.

she shrugged. "i'm gonna ask them."

i nodded as we walked inside their room.

"Mom? Father? why do you avoid Mr. Trent and Mr. Chapman?" she inquired.

they were startled at the question.

"should we tell them, Elfangor? we should let them have a normal life," Mom glanced at Father.

he nodded. "we need help fighting them, Loren. we can't do it ourselves."

Mom turned towards us. "Tristan, Eliza-well, actually, Tristarn and Elizan-humans aren't alone in the universe."

"what?" my sister and i said in unison.

Father sighed. "some of the stars we see are the light of other planets, in other solar systems-like my home planet."

"you mean, you're not from Earth? you're not human?" Eliza wondered, jokingly.

unluckily, Mom and Father nodded.

"i am an Andalite..." he started.

and so the war began within us.

Chapter Three-Eliza flashback

"do you believe what Mom and Father told us?" my brother inquired.

"of course i do-they wouldn't lie to us," was my respond.

"you believe that alien slugs can control our minds?"

"yeah, i do believe that."

"that Father is an alien?"

"could take a while to get used to, but, yes."

"that some people are slaves in their own body?"

"Tristan! i believe everything Mom and Father told us! don't you?" i snapped.

he didn't respond. we walked to the mall in silence for a few minutes.

"i'm gonna join." Tristan spoke, at last.

"join what? the war? that's why Mom and Father gave us the morphing power," i muttered.

he shook his head. i feared that what i thought he was going to say would be true.

"the Sharing. i'm gonna become a full member to prove to them that there are no such things as aliens."

"traitor!" i yelled and ran off, towards the woods. 'how could he? why would he join after what Mom and Father said?'

i sat under an old oak. i glanced at a falcon that was eating prey. i leaned over to try to acquire it. i concentrated on the peregrine, feeling a tingle as it's DNA merged into mine. it was in a trance while i acquired it. i removed my hand and morphed.

once i had finished, i flew above Tristan, hoping he wouldn't go near the Sharing building.

he did. he entered it.

Chapter Four-Tristan flashback

i walked inside the building. i walked up to the front desk.

"can i help you?" the woman behind it asked.

"i'm looking forward to join-today, a full member." i replied.

she smirked. "right this way,"

she led me past the main area and to a staircase. we walked down it, hurriedly. suddenly, i heard screams.

"what was that?" i wondered.

the lady smirked again. "you'll find out soon..."

i was worried now. 'what if Mom and Father are right?'

before i could answer my own question, darkness surrounded me.

Chapter Five-Eliza flashback

i had demorphed from the falcon and was now, well, a fly on Tristan's head.

the woman that had led him down the steps had tied some cloth around Tristan's eyes so he couldn't see what was happening around him.

unluckily, i could.

we were in a room that could hold three football fields, and a room leftover for a mall or two. there was rows of cages along the walls, not holding animals, but humans, some even what Mom and Father explained as Hork-Bajir. there was two metal piers over the edge of what our parents had said a Yeerk Pool. one, people were calm until they leaned their head over the pier. once they lifted their head again, they were screaming/crying. the other, was the opposite. people were screaming/crying and when they lifted their head again, they were calm.

i would have shivered, but, a fly can't shiver. the screams became louder as we neared.

the woman motioned for a Hork-Bajir Controller to come over.

"this boy wants to be a 'full member' right now, on his first time here." she said.

"yes, Sub-Visser Forty." the Hork-Bajir grabbed Tristan's arm and led him to the infestation pier, without another word.

"what's going on?" Tristan demanded.

the Hork didn't answer him. instead, i did.

Tristan, i said, trying to disguise my voice to make sure he wouldn't know it was me. you are about to become a slave to the Yeerks. the woman was one of them. the hand holding your arm is a Hork-Bajir Controller. he is leading you to the infestation pier. when you ever get free from the Yeerks, the Yeerk that is controlling that woman is Sub-Visser Forty. she probably won't get a promotion any time soon. just remember, that Yeerk is Sub-Visser Forty. 

"who was that?" he whispered, worriedly.

i can not tell you my human name, nor my Andalite one. my fake human name, however, i can give, for there is no records of her yet-Ella Lourdes. i replied. i have been watching you. i know that you and your twin sister were told about the invasion but only she believed it. i have a message for you, Tristan, before you are one of them. your sister, Eliza, wishes you luck, and that you are under no more harm than you already are. she wishes you goodbye before they have you. she wants you to know this also, she will make them pay for taking you. she will save you from them. she promises. 

Tristan smirked. "sounds like her..."

i must leave now. i will return, and will only speak to you again is your sister is planing to get you out, i lied. i would never speak to him in the Yeerk Pool, and i didn't leave.

Tristan kept a small grin on his face until he was no longer in control.

i flew out the building and demorphed in a nearby ally. i sat where no one could see me and cried. my brother, a slave to the enemy...

Chapter Six-Tristan

i woke with a startle. i glanced at my surroundings, thinking i was in a cage at the Yeerk Pool, but i was in my/Innis' Blade Ship.

i smiled for a few seconds, remembering that i had escaped with the help of Omar/Omarino.

i stared at the view window, searching for Earth's glow. as i did, i saw a gentle face stare at me.

Eliza's...

i quickly turned away, the memory of the day i had became a Controller surfaced.

'i'm sorry, Eliza...i-i-i, never meant to kill you...' i thought.

'don't worry, Tristan. it was Innis. besides, you'll be shocked by what you see when you land,' a voice answered-a familiar one. 'yes, i am the one who talked with you when you first became one of them,'

i stared back at the image of my twin, confused. it sounded like someone else also... 'Eliza?'

the image smirked. 'like i said, you'll be surprised with what you see when you land.' and with that, the image disappeared.

'Eliza's message-bringer was herself. no wonder it seemed so much like her,' i smiled, knowing that even if it was Omar who had gave me the chance to escape, it was Eliza who saved me.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:if anyone is from the Animorphs Books, i don't own them; here, i only own Loren and Alan.

Tobias

Chapter One flashback/dream

i stared at my children. twins;one male, the other female.

"Alan, Loren," i called to them.

the twins smiled and crawled towards me. Alan and Loren raced each other, trying to get to me first.

i placed Alan, then Loren, gently on my legs.

i tried to seem happy, but i wasn't.

Rachel and i, we could take care of them both, but, Alan...

the doctors said he may not live past two years old. they said he may die this month, tomorrow, when we least expect it. they said he had some thing very wrong with some of his organs-which ones, they didn't say.

Rachel sat down with me, a gloomy expression on her face. she tried to lighten up as she placed Loren on her lap. but inside, she was thinking the same thing as me-_ how could this happen?_

Alan coughed harshly, and grabbed my hand for support. Loren touched his shoulder, to young to understand what was happening, yet seeming as if she knew exactly what was wrong.

Rachel leaned on me, her face moist with newly formed tears. "Alan has to live..."

i nodded slightly. "Loren acts like she knows what's wrong with him; too bad she can't tell us what's wrong."

Loren smiled at me, as if to say that i was correct. then, she turned her attention back to a once again, coughing, Alan.

Alan tried to grin also, seeming to try to prove that his twin was correct also.

Rachel smirked a bit, seeming amused by what the twins just did.

_but, why did this have to happen to us? or to anyone?_

Chapter Two

the memory just came into my mind without my willing it to.

"Alan..." i whispered, sitting up straight in the bed.

Rachel woke up as i did. "why are you up?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up also.

"a dream...about Alan..." i muttered, staring blankly at the wall, picturing the doctors as they told Rachel and me that Alan may not live very long.

"Alan..." Rachel repeated, probably picturing the same memory that i had.

i nodded. "we never found out if he died or not."

"he just disappeared the night the doctors said he would die." Rachel agreed.

the door creaked, unexpectedly. our daughter, Loren stood in the doorway.

"i knew what was wrong with him, Mom, Dad. i still remember what it was." the thirteen year-old whispered. "it was his hearts. plural. he had two, like an Andalite."

i gave a small smirk. "no wonder you two smiled at us when i said that i wished you could tell us what was wrong."

Loren gave a small grin back. "Alan and i knew something was wrong with him; he could do certain things twice as fast than a normal human. if i had a hand on both sides of his chest, i felt a heart beat on both. he did too, when he was clutching himself. we found out soon why he was supposed to die."

Rachel and i frowned.

"what do you mean 'supposed to'?" Rachel asked.

Loren smirked. she turned her head side to side slightly. "he's not dead...he never died..."

to be continued in a story


End file.
